Beautiful Shadow
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: Siapa sebenarnya Kim Kibum? Yeoja cantik yang tidak pernah bisa Siwon sentuh dengan tangannya, seberapa kerasnya Siwon berusaha. Apa sebenarnya yang ia mau? Mengapa Siwon? Warning : Genderswitch. Romance. SiBum. Chapter 3 update! Enjoy! : D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior, DBSK, and all chara in this fic belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**And other supported cast.**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, OOC, OC, AU, abal, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**UChicago, Chicago, Illinois.**

"Yo! Hahaha, what's up?"

Siwon yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk seketika tahu siapa orang yang dengan seenak jidat menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa, Lee Donghae?"

Namja yang dipanggil Donghae tertawa dan merangkul leher Siwon. "Oh, come on, man, kau sungguh tidak asyik! I-Pod diambil saja bisa merusak mood-mu! Makanya, kan sudah kusarankan, kalau dosen Rodney sedang mengajar, kau sebaiknya duduk di belakang! Ia sama sekali tidak akan melirik bahkan seandainya kau bermain drum di kelas!" kata Donghae. Dan sejujurnya, ucapan barusan lumayan mengganggu telinga Siwon, karena Donghae sedang mengunyah permen karet. Dan decakannya sungguh tidak enak didengar.

Siwon hanya mendengus. Donghae buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Siwon. "Hei, slow man! Hah, kau memang benar-benar anak alim ya? Duduk terus-terusan di depan."

"Aku tidak malas sepertimu. Aku tidak ingin beasiswaku terbuang sia-sia kalau aku gagal." sahut Siwon enteng.

Ya, Donghae benar. I-Pod Siwon diambil oleh dosennya saat ia sedang mengajar. Benar-benar sial. Sebenarnya Siwon bukan tipe mahasiswa malas seperti Donghae yang datang ke kampus hanya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan lalu tidur. Bukan. Ia adalah tipe mahasiswa rajin yang duduk manis di deretan depan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apapun yang dikatakan dosen. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Jadilah ia mendengarkan i-Pod, daripada melamun dan ditimpuk dengan spidol oleh sang dosen. Tapi dosen Rodney justru berang saat tahu mahasiswa kesayangannya tidak mendengarkan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menyita i-Pod Siwon.

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Namja santai itu lalu melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menyapanya. Siwon berdecak. "Huh, kau benar-benar seseorang yang suka tebar pesona. Lalu mau dikemanakan yeojachingumu, si Lee Hyukjae itu, eh?"

Donghae tertawa sarkatis. "Come on, Siwon! She is in Korea right now, while we are in Illinois right now. She wouldn't have known about this! Lagipula aku masih setia dengannya. Yah, kau tahu, aku bisa mati jika hidup tanpa wanita." Jawaban Donghae membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bar yang ada di sebelah selatan rumah Elena? Kudengar, banyak wanita sexy disana!" sahut Donghae semangat.

"Tidak mau, aku ada shift." jawab Siwon seraya berjalan menuju motornya.

"Che, kau memang susah diajak bersenang-senang. Ya sudah, aku pergi dengan John saja. Hei, hello pretty Yoona!" Dan dengan kalimat itu, Donghae pergi dengan merangkul pundak seorang yeoja Asia yang baru saja lewat. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menghidupkan mesin motornya, dan ia reflek menoleh saat pundaknya serasa ditepuk.

Ia pikir ia akan menemukan Donghae, namun ternyata tidak ada siapapun. Siwon mengernyit bingung. Namun ia akhirnya mengedikkan bahu cuek dan memakai helmnya.

**. . .**

"Annyeong, Wookie-ah, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Siwon seraya masuk dari pintu karyawan. Tergesa-gesa, Siwon memakai baju Patisserie-nya dan menyambar sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen.

Yeoja yang dipanggil –Ryeowook– mendongak dari kesibukannya menghias sebuah kue tart besar. "Kau tidak terlambat, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. 2 karyawan kita absen hari ini. Apa kau keberatan bekerja ekstra hari ini, Siwon?"

Siwon menggeleng seraya menyemat name tagnya. "Tidak ada masalah. Apa yang bisa kubantu sekarang?"

"Bantu Yesungie di depan. Café sedang ramai, dan ia tidak berhenti mondar-mandir dari kasir dan meja pelanggan sedari tadi. Aku akan menyusul kalau ini sudah selesai." sahut Ryeowook cepat seraya meletakkan buah ceri sebagai topping. Dari gerak tubuhnya yang gesit, kelihatan sekali kalau ia sangat buru-buru. Mendengar betapa gaduhnya café oleh obrolan orang, mungkin Ryeowook benar.

"Oke." Siwon lantas keluar menuju etalase, dan menemukan deretan orang yang mengantri. Yesung sedang berada di pojok café, mencatat pesanan pelanggan. "This is gonna be a long day." desis Siwon pelan. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum ramah dan mulai menyapa pelanggan café YeWook. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

**. . .**

"Dua potong kue Wien kotak, Siwon!" sahut Yesung.

"Oke!" jawab Siwon seraya menuang mocca latte ke sebuah cangkir kecil. Dengan cekatan, Siwon menaruh kopi itu disebuah nampan, yang langsung disambar Yesung. "Ah, oh ya, jangan lupa tambahkan dua buah strawberry dan cream ke Wien itu." sahut Yesung seraya menata beberapa kue yang sudah disiapkan Siwon di atas nampan.

"Hah? Strawberry dan cream.. Di atas Wien? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Siwon takjub. Yesung mendengus seraya mengangkat nampan. Matanya semakin sipit saat ia memandang Siwon tajam. "Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Seperti itu pesanannya, jadi tidak perlu protes. Cepatlah, jangan sampai pelanggan menunggu!"

Siwon menyeringai menahan tawa. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja.. Aneh sekali mendapati kue yang terkenal karena kacang di dalamnya itu ditambah strawberry. Tidak bisa dibayangkan seperti apa rasanya.

Siwon mengambil sebuah mangkok kecil dari rak dan memotong kue Wien dari etalase. Hmm, baunya enak sekali. "Strawberry.. Strawberry.." gumam Siwon mencari buah merah nan manis itu.

Detik berikutnya, Siwon terperanjat menemukan sekotak strawberry persis di sampingnya. Siapa yang menyiapkannya? Apa Ryeowook? Tapi, kapan ia keluar dari dapur?

Mencoba tidak ambil pusing, Siwon mengambil sebuah sendok kecil dan menaruhnya di mangkok tersebut. Dan ia melongo parah menemukan sebuah strawberry melayang di atas kue Wien.

Melayang? Demi Tuhan, Siwon tidak bohong! Dua buah strawberry melayang tidak terlalu tinggi di atas Wien yang sebelumnya Siwon genangi dengan cream tersebut. Dan strawberry itu jatuh tiba-tiba, membuat cream yang sebelumnya tertata rapi sedikit terciprat.

'Cplak'.

Siwon mengerjap. Astaga! Benarkah yang barusan? Siwon membeku. Matanya melotot horror pada kue Wien malang itu, seolah kue itu sebenarnya kue yang sudah disihir, punya nyawa, dan hidup sewaktu-waktu. Bulu kuduknya praktis berdiri.

"Hei, Siwon, jangan melamun! Cepat!" sahut Yesung kesal melihat salah satu karyawan yang kerap digunjingkan pelanggan karena ketampanannya melongo menatap kue Wien.

**. . .**

"Huh, astaga. Kurasa rejeki kita sedang mengalir hari ini. Nee, Yesungie?" tanya Ryeowook mesra seraya mengelap dahi Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum mesum ketika tangan lembut sekaligus tisu halus dari Ryeowook menyentuh dahinya. "Nee, chagi ~ "

Cafe sudah tutup pada jam 23.00. Siwon, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dan bersantai sejenak untuk melepas lelah. Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah bermanja-manja di sebuah sofa di pojok cafe.

Siwon hanya bisa mendengus dari balik etalase. Iri? Well, sedikit.. Karena tidak ada yang mengelap keringatnya, maka ia putuskan untuk mengelapnya sendiri. Namun, keanehan lagi-lagi terjadi. Baru saja Siwon menyambar tisu, seseorang –atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu– yang sejuk menyentuh dahinya.

Siwon mengerjap. Sensasi itu menghanyutkannya. Membuatnya tenang. Siwon kemudian memejamkan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa segar. Enak sekali.

"Hei, Siwon! Kau kesurupan?" tanya Yesung –sontak mengagetkan Siwon. Dan seketika, sensasi dingin itu menghilang. Siwon mendesah kecewa. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung, Siwon merogoh handphonenya dari dalam tas tanpa melihatnya.

Ada satu e-mail.

**From : Jaejoong Jung**

**Siwon, aku harus menghadiri seminar HAM di Springfield. Yunho ikut menemaniku, jadi kami tidak akan pulang sampai besok. Aku sudah menyimpan uang di dekat kulkas. Pesanlah delivery atau apapun kalau kau lapar, oke? Pokoknya jangan sampai lupa makan! Baik-baik ya!**

Siwon menghela nafas. Yah, berarti ia akan sendirian dirumah YunJae selama sehari besok. Detik berikutnya, pikiran Siwon berkelana.

Siwon memang namja pendatang baru dari Korea yang pintar. Ia sukses meraih beasiswa di universitas swasta di Illinois, Universitas Chicago di jurusan Teknik Arsitektur. Pada dasarnya Siwon bukan orang berada. Kekurangan biaya membuatnya harus bekerja maksimal kalau ia tidak mau meminta uang dari orangtuanya di Seoul. Hangeng dan Heechul –umma dan appa-nya sudah berjuang cukup keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sendiri, maka Siwon bertekad untuk tidak menambah beban mereka.

Selama kuliah di UC, Siwon tinggal homestay bersama seorang ahjussi dan ahjumma yang kebetulan juga berasal dari Korea –Jung Yunho dan Jung (Kim) Jaejoong. Yunho yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor biasa di Chicago dan Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai aktivis sosial terbilang tidak beruntung –menurut Siwon. Pasalnya, di usia mereka yang menginjak 40 tahun, mereka tidak dikaruniai anak satu orang pun. Maka itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong menerima Siwon dengan sangat terbuka. Selama 1 tahun lebih, mereka bahkan menganggap Siwon sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Mereka memperhatikan segala kebutuhan dan keperluan Siwon –seperti tadi.

Siwon menghela nafas, lalu ia membuka resleting tasnya dan memasukkan handphonenya. Namja yang sering memikat hati yeoja itu terkejut ketika menemukan sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Setengah tidak percaya, Siwon mengeluarkan i-Podnya yang tadi disita oleh dosen. Mustahil! Aneh! Siwon membolak-balikkan i-Pod itu –memastikan bahwa i-Pod itu benar-benar miliknya. Ya ampun..

"Bagaimana.. bisa?" gumam Siwon takjub.

.

.

.

"Engh.. Ssh.."

Siwon menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya terpejam erat –takut. Bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan kecil. Keringat membasahi kaosnya. Wajahnya merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aah! Tidak!"

Siwon menjerit dan membuka matanya. Ya Tuhan, mimpi itu lagi..

Namja itu terengah-engah kencang. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Siwon meraih remote AC dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan itu.

Siwon mencoba tidur lagi –meskipun ia tahu itu sulit, atau bahkan mustahil.

Benar saja. Seberapa lama pun Siwon memejamkan mata, seperti apapun ia berusaha agar tubuhnya terasa nyaman dan rileks, seberapa keras usahanya untuk bernafas normal, ia sama sekali tidak bisa lagi terjun ke alam mimpi. Ketakutan akan bayang mimpi buruk tadi kembali menghantuinya.

"Si.."

"..Won.."

"Siwon.."

"Choi Siwon.."

Degup jantung Siwon berdetak kencang ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya pelan. Setengah frustasi, Siwon akhirnya menyalakan lampu di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Namja tegap itu menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa –atau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Whoa!"

Siwon yang terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok asing di kamarnya terlonjak. Ia menoleh dengan mata melotot dan nafas tersengal-sengal karena terkejut. "Wh-who are y-you?" tanya Siwon gagap karena takut. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Namja tampan itu duduk dan mencengkram selimutnya.

"Me?" tanya sosok itu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Siwon tercekat mendengar betapa halus dan merdunya suara itu. Seolah suara malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi. Membuat siapapun terbuai. Siwon mengangguk panik.

"I.. Kim Kibum.." sahutnya. Siwon memperhatikan sosok itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ternyata ia seorang yeoja. Kibum –sosok itu, memakai dress putih halus berenda. Ada sebuah tali kecil berwarna hitam melingkar di pinggangnya. Model baju itu agak ketinggalan zaman –sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu. Lutut dan betisnya yang mulus dan jenjang tereskpos jelas. Kibum memakai sepasang flat shoes transparan. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

Mata Siwon kemudian tertuju pada wajah Kibum. Kibum cantik. Kulitnya seputih salju –pucat, namun terlihat lembut. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang, dihias dengan sebuah bandana putih. Poninya menutupi dahi kecil Kibum. Alisnya tebal, panjang, dan tertata rapi. Hidungnya mancung. Pipinya bulat dan chubby. Bibir tipisnya putih pucat. Namun di kelereng mata Kibum tidak ada rona kehidupan. Sepi. Hampa. Sorot matanya sendu. Wajahnya menampilkan raut murung.

Siwon menahan nafasnya ketika Kibum berjalan mendekat. Tubuh Siwon semakin merinding hebat saat ia menyadari tidak ada suara yang timbul ketika Kibum melangkahkan kakinya. Udara mendadak dingin –sebeku salju. Seluruh otot tubuh Siwon seolah ditarik kuat –tegang karena takut. Jantungnya jumpalitan.

"Would you.. Help me? Please?" tanya Kibum pelan seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Beberapa helai rambut panjang Kibum jatuh lemas di pipinya. Matanya memelas dan memandang lekat-lekat kelereng coklat Siwon. Seolah mendapat perintah, tangan kanan Siwon terangkat dan mencoba menyentuh pipi Kibum perlahan. Namun tangan itu menyentuh sesuatu yang semu. Telapak tangannya bertemu dengan udara.

Siwon terperangah hebat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia bisa melihat tangannya di balik bibir Kibum yang transparan. Dan Siwon lantas gemetar hebat. Ia semakin takut. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Dinginnya AC dikamar justru memperparah keadaan.

"W-what kind.. What kind of help?" tanya Siwon –berusaha tenang dengan menarik kembali nafasnya, kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Namun Siwon tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, seolah berpacu dengan waktu.

Kibum mengulas sebuah senyum sedih, lalu ia berkata. "Thank you very much, Choi Siwon.." Kibum lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Yeoja itu menoleh pada Siwon dan mengedikkan kepalanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar menembus pintu –seolah yakin Siwon akan mengikutinya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Siwon. Takut, heran, penasaran, sekaligus ragu membanjiri otak dan hatinya. Siwon mengerjap, kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Hei.." panggil Siwon pada Kibum yang berjalan mendekati pintu rumah YunJae. Siwon melotot horror saat ia menyadari bahwa.. Kaki Kibum tidak ada! Siwon memang melihat kaki Kibum –plus sepatunya–, namun ketika yeoja itu 'berjalan', dari mata kaki ke bawah menghilang. Tidak kasat mata. Kibum sama sekali tidak menoleh saat Siwon memanggilnya.

"Oh Tuhan.." gumam Siwon. Ia menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangan, lalu menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Tidak ingin membuat keributan berarti, Siwon akhirnya berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong itu.

**. . .**

"Actually.. Who are you? How do you know my name?" tanya Siwon bingung sesampainya mereka di halaman rumah YunJae. Suasana pekarangan itu benar-benar gelap. Hanya ada lampu rumah dan lampu jalan sebagai penerangan. Daun maple coklat yang berguguran menimbulkan suara gemirik seram saat ditiup angin. Suara gagak yang bertengger di cerobong asap di sekitar rumahnya berkoak-koak. Sungguh bukan suasana malam yang bersahabat.

Yeoja di depan Siwon menatap lekat-lekat mata Siwon, membuat sang namja menelan ludah gugup. Meski sejujurnya, Siwon sudah tidak begitu takut. Udara di sekitar Kibum memang masih dingin –seolah gadis itu adalah sebuah gunung es yang menebarkan sensasi beku ke sekelilingnya–, namun tidak sesuram tadi.

"Let's speak Korean." sahut Kibum singkat seraya mengulas senyum sedih. Siwon baru menyadari, sedari tadi gadis itu tersenyum, ia tidak pernah tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya. Senyumnya sedih dan sendu –seolah menyimpan sejuta cerita sedih di baliknya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kibum mengedip pelan. Udara semilir yang sedari tadi lewat sama sekali tidak berefek pada tubuh Kibum. Rambutnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, pun dengan bajunya yang tidak berkibar kecil ketika tertiup angin. Kibum seolah sang angin itu sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah menjatuhkan strawberry tadi sehingga berantakan." sahut Kibum pelan.

Siwon melotot tidak percaya. "What?"

Kibum tersenyum sedih –lagi–, lalu ia mengangguk. "Kau kelihatan sedang repot, jadi aku mencoba membantumu. Ternyata aku tidak begitu bisa merias kue, jadilah seperti itu.."

Siwon mengerjap. "Jadi.. Kau.."

Kibum mengangguk –seolah mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Siwon. Ia kembali tersenyum sedih. Sepertinya memang hanya senyum itu yang bisa ia tampilkan. "Semoga aku tidak menyusahkanmu saat dosen jelek itu menyadari bahwa i-Podmu hilang karena aku ambil."

Siwon mengerjap lagi, namun ia akhirnya tertawa. "Astaga, pantas saja. Terima kasih banyak, Kibum.."

Desiran hangat menyapa hati beku Kibum saat Siwon tertawa, namun tidak cukup hangat untuk melelehkan perasaannya yang membeku. "Sama-sama."

"Hei, kalau kau bisa menyentuhku dan menyentuh barang-barang, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?" protes Siwon saat tangannya lagi-lagi menyentuh angin ketika ingin menyentuh bahu Kibum.

"Karena aku roh." Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Siwon kembali berdiri.

"Em.. A-aku.."

"Kau hanya bisa menyentuhku kalau aku mau, Siwon. Maaf."

Siwon mengerjap. Kibum meraih tangan kedua Siwon –membuat Siwon seolah tersengat listrik. Oh Tuhan, bukan selapis kulit hangat yang dirasakan Siwon, namun ia merasa seolah ia sedang ditembak oleh senjata pembeku saat ini. Dingin sekali! Namja tinggi itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya –shock. Ya ampun, rasanya es sedang merambat dan membekukan lengan atas Siwon! Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar membeku, Siwon cepat-cepat melepas tautan tangannya.

Kibum memandang Siwon tanpa ekspresi. Yang ditatap sedang meniup-niup kedua tangannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk menjalari tangan besarnya. "Maaf. Itu kontak pertama kita, wajar kalau kau terkejut."

Tidak sanggup mendapat kejutan lain dari sosok di hadapannya, Siwon cepat-cepat bertanya. "Siapa kau sesungguhnya?"

"Aku –"

"Dan kenapa kau meminta tolong padaku?" potong Siwon sebelum Kibum sempat menjawab.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Cukup lama ia menatap kelereng mata Siwon lekat untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini, Siwon seolah terbuai oleh tatapan itu. Begitu.. Lembut, sekaligus tajam.

Siwon terperanjat ketika Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon. Yeoja itu lalu meraih dagu Siwon dan mengecup bibir namja itu. Siwon melotot shock sementara Kibum memejamkan matanya.

Namun, ketika Kibum membuka matanya, dunia Siwon mendadak menggelap. Seseorang menarik leher bajunya dari belakang, membuat Siwon tersentak. Namja itu terengah-engah menyadari ia terdampar di dimensi aneh –yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Siwon lalu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Tidak nyata.

Dan ia kembali terperanjat ketika membuka matanya. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan memenuhi matanya dan berganti-ganti, seperti roll film.

..Rumah Amerika kuno..

..Darah..

..Jeritan perempuan..

..Bulan yang berdiri kokoh diselimuti awan gelap..

..Pisau tajam yang memantulkan sinar matahari..

..Darah..

.."Min.."..

..Kibum yang menangis..

..Pintu dibanting..

..Kibum yang tergolek pasrah di atas tempat tidur..

..Jeritan kesakitan..

..Suara tebasan..

Eh?

..Kedua orangtuanya –Hangeng dan Heechul.. Yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya..

..

..

BRUG!

Kibum berkedip ketika tubuh Siwon ambruk. Kepala Siwon jatuh persis di kakinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang mencium kaki Kibum. Gadis itu kemudian berjongkok, lalu menyibak poni Siwon. "Have a nice dream.."

Dan tubuh Kibum menghilang. Perlahan, dari kakinya yang ditelan oleh sesuatu yang semu, terus hingga ke kepalanya. Terbang mengikuti angin yang melintas. Meninggalkan Siwon yang pingsan di tengah halaman kering. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan dedaunan coklat ke tubuh Siwon.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ *nyengir gaje***

**Satu lagi fanfic SiBum, menambah tumpukan deadline fanfic, hohoho ~ *ketawa inosen *dijitak**

**Gimana readerdeul? Suka dengan prolognya? ^^**

**Untuk yang mau Hyo update fanfic lain, bisa dibilang di review ini, atau terror Hyo di FB ^^**

**Oke.**

**Kalau kalian suka, tinggalkan review ya, supaya Hyo tau ini seharusnya dilanjut atau tidak ~ ^^**

***Hyo***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior, DBSK, and all chara in this fic belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**And other supported cast.**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, OOC, OC, AU, abal, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"..Won.."

"Siwon.."

"Siwon!"

Siwon perlahan membuka matanya. Uah, kepalanya berat dan sakit sekali. Berdenyut seolah dihantam benda keras. Sinar kehijauan yang tadi hinggap di bayangan matanya perlahan pergi. Memudar hingga membentuk siluet yeoja bernama Jaejoong yang menepuk kedua pipinya pelan.

"Ugh.." geram Siwon untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah sadar. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu turun dari hadapan Siwon dan mengambil segelas air hangat di nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Ini, minumlah."

Siwon perlahan duduk dan memijit kepalanya. Sakit. Bayangan penggalan kejadian kemarin masih berbayang di matanya. Ketika ia dihampiri Kibum. Ketika ia mengobrol bersama Kibum. Ketika Kibum menciumnya dan kelebat aneh itu datang. Ketika ia tidak bisa membuka mata dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan ambruk ke tanah.

Perlahan, Siwon meminum air yang disodorkan Jaejoong. Sensasi hangat mengaliri tenggorokannya. Ah, segar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Siwon? Kenapa kau bisa tergeletak pingsan di halaman depan? Mobil Yunnie hampir saja menggilasmu, tahu!" racau Jaejoong dengan kilatan cemas di matanya.

Siwon menunduk. "Ah, well.. Hanya lupa makan. Aku kan tidak bisa memasak.." bohongnya. Sebersit rasa bersalah melingkupi hati kecilnya. Sejujurnya, Siwon tidak pernah berbohong pada yeoja yang ia anggap sebagai ibu kedua-nya ini. Dan benar seperti dugaan Siwon. Jaejoong berteriak histeris. "Ya ampun, memangnya kau tidak membaca e-mailku? Aku sudah meninggalkan uang lho! Ya ampun Siwoon. Ayo, kau harus makan! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan! Kau tidak usah kuliah hari ini!" sahut Jaejoong seraya menarik tangan Siwon.

Siwon pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya limbung karena dipaksa bangun oleh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya kepalanya masih pusing. Kalau bisa, ia masih ingin tidur. Tapi.. Ya sudahlah..

**. . .**

"Ahjumma, aku berangkat ke café ya?" tanya Siwon seraya duduk di samping Jaejoong yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa. Kedua tangannya mengikat tali sepatu Jaejoong melotot horror. "Hah? Tidak! Kamu itu masih sakit, tahu!" omel Jaejoong.

"Oh, ayolah ahjumma, aku bosan dirumah.." bujuk Siwon.

"Tapi –"

"Aku janji aku akan langsung pulang kalau aku capek, oke?" sahut Siwon meminta persetujuan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Sebetulnya ia tidak mau. Tapi mau bagaimana.. Toh Siwon laki-laki. Rasanya tidak pantas kalau Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya sedemikian rupa. "Oke. Hati-hati ya." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Siwon mengangguk senang dan mencium pipi Jaejoong sebagai tanda terimakasih. Jaejoong merona.

.

.

.

Jemari besar Siwon menyusuri deretan buku di rak khusus arsitek. Yah, Siwon berbohong. Alih-alih pergi ke café, ia justru mengendarai motornya melaju ke UChicago. Sudah satu jam ia berkutat di perpustakaan kampusnya ini, mencari-cari bahan kuliah. Sungguh mahasiswa teladan.

"Ah, ini dia."

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia cari, Siwon menarik keluar buku itu dari himpitan buku lain, lalu beranjak ke meja tempat ia meninggalkan tas dan i-Podnya. Merasa rileks, Siwon memakai headphonenya dan menyetel satu lagu instrumental. Tak lama, Siwon sudah tenggelam dalam dunia buku yang dibacanya.

Cukup lama Siwon membaca. Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang dan AC yang menghembuskan semilir dingin membuat Siwon betah berlama-lama diruangan ini. Nyaman. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak menyadari bahwa suasana dan tempat di sekelilingnya berubah total.

Merasa buku bacaannya tidak terlalu menarik lagi, Siwon menutupnya dan siap beranjak untuk mencari buku lain.

Namun apa yang terjadi?

Siwon menoleh ke kiri untuk meregangkan lehernya, dan ia menemukan Kibum disitu. Ya, Kim Kibum. Yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan berkulit putih juga berbibir semerah mawar yang seharian ini tidak berhenti berseliweran di hati kecil Siwon.

Kibum ada di depan Siwon. Sama seperti kemarin, ia tersenyum sedih. Bibir pucatnya sedikit merekah melihat Siwon menatapnya intens. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan 'lihat-ke-sekelilingmu'. Namun Siwon seolah tersihir. Mata setajam elangnya melihat Kibum dari atas hingga ke bawah. Mengamati setiap detil kecantikan Kibum. Meresapi aura keemasaan yang seolah terpancar dari malaikat itu. Malaikat? Oh, ya. Kibum sudah mati kan? Maka itu Siwon lebih suka menyebut Kibum sebagai malaikat kematian.

Merasa pundaknya ditepuk, Siwon menoleh. Jantungnya seolah mau copot ketika sekelilingnya berwarna coklat pudar –sephia. Perpustakaan besar yang tadinya putih, sepi dan berhawa segar karena AC, sekarang berwarna gelap, ramai –atau lebih tepatnya disebut gaduh, dan pengap.

Degup kehidupan Siwon hampir saja berhenti. Ia luar biasa terkejut. Bingung, Siwon mengedarkan pandangan dan kembali terlonjak menemukan perpustakaan UChicago menyempit. Ruangan ini tidak seluas tadi, dan hawanya sangat pengap karena dua buah jendela besar tidak dibuka. Siwon bisa melihat ribuan tetes air hujan menghujam bumi di luar. Aneh! Bukankah tadi cuaca sedang cerah?

Suasana perpustakaan pun riuh. Penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berseliweran. Siwon mengeluh pelan dan menoleh ketika seseorang menabrak punggungnya cukup keras –membuat badannya sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"Hei –"

Baru saja Siwon akan menegur, mulutnya terhenti ketika menemukan sesosok namja dan yeoja –yang menabraknya mengenakan pakaian model lama. Aneh. Jins jenis cutbray itu jelas sudah tidak ada yang pakai kan? Mana ada yeoja yang masih mau pakai jenis boot sepaha seperti itu sekarang ini? Belum lagi jaket yang ketinggalan zaman –lebar dan berwarna kuning cerah.

Siwon menoleh ketika mendengar suara kikikan perempuan. Dan ia lagi-lagi terperanjat menemukan Kim Kibum diantara sekumpulan yeoja di hadapannya.

Kibum tampak tenang, tersenyum ketika teman-temannya melontarkan candaan, sesekali menyapa temannya yang lewat disampingnya. Gadis itu.. Tidak berubah sama sekali..

"Hhh.. 11 tahun yang lalu.. Aku rindu masa-masa disini.. Dimana mahasiswa dan mahasiswi biasanya pergi dan berkumpul disini kalau hujan.. Sungguh menyenangkan.." ujar Kibum. Siwon tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sibuk terperangah melihat bayangan masa lalu Kim Kibum yang sedang tersenyum lebar mendengar lelucon temannya. Senyum itu begitu lebar, begitu halus, begitu tanpa beban, dan begitu maut. Siwon tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali. Kibum memang yeoja yang luar biasa..

Siwon terlonjak saat ia merasa ada sebongkah es menyentuh bahunya. Namja tinggi itu menoleh dan mendapati mata Kibum tengah menatapnya lembut. Siwon terperangah melihat ada ekspresi lain di kelereng itu. Kibum seperti sedang ingin menangis.

"Kumohon.. Bantu aku.." sahut Kibum –malaikat kematiannya lirih.

Dan tanpa benar-benar sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Siwon mengangguk.

"Terima kasih.. Believe me, I always there when you need me.."

.

.

.

"Ahjussi kan berlangganan koran. Ahjussi ada menyimpan koran lama, tidak?" tanya Siwon saat ia dan Yunho sedang menonton baseball pada malam hari. Pandangan dan pikiran Yunho terbelah dua antara TV dan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hm.. Kurasa ada. Coba cari di loteng." sahut Yunho cuek.

"Oke.. Ada koran dari tahun.. 1990-an?"

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu ia melipat korannya dan menatap lekat-lekat 'anak' laki-lakinya. "Untuk apa?"

Siwon gelagapan. Ia tahu betul, pasti akan ditanya seperti itu. Beralasan sebenarnya. Untuk apa, seorang calon sarjana Arsitektur ingin membongkar koran-koran lama, yang notabene sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mata kuliah?

"Emm.. Yah.. Aku hanya ingin memecahkan sesuatu." jawab Siwon singkat seraya mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan remote TV.

"Yah! Tadi itu Chicago Bulls! Ganti, ganti!" seru Yunho jengkel. Siwon cepat-cepat mengganti channel.

"Kau tadi tanya koran dari tahun 1990-an? Ah, kurasa ada." sahut Yunho seraya mengaduk kopi di sebelahnya sementara menunggu iklan.

"Siapa yang mengumpulkan? Kok bisa ada selama itu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku yang mengumpulkannya. Beberapa artikel ada yang kugunting dan aku klip." jawab Jaejoong yang muncul dari dapur dengan membawa satu mangkuk besar popcorn di tangannya. Rupanya ia mendengar percakapan Yunho-Siwon sedari awal.

"Ah, ahjumma.. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku cari sekarang ya?" tanya Siwon seraya berdiri.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak besok saja? Gelap loh, lampu di loteng sudah tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi."

Siwon menggeleng. Rasa penasarannya akan Kibum sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Siwon bisa mati penasaran kalau menunggu sampai besok.

**. . .**

Siwon menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang tangga dan senter. Astaga, baunya sungguh apik dan menyengat. Gelap dan pengap. Debu setebal dua senti melekat di setiap permukaan benda di loteng ini. Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Siwon terbatuk saat kakinya mulai menapaki permukaan loteng dari kayu tersebut. Debu dan asap bercampur dan melayang di udara, masuk ke paru-paru Siwon melalui hidungnya. Uh, harusnya ia memakai masker sebelum naik.

Karena gelap dan lampu yang tidak bisa dinyalakan, Siwon menyalakan senter kecilnya dan menyinari sekeliling. Uh, ampun. Coba saja ada ventilasi kecil. Seingat Siwon, bulan bersinar cukup terang di luar.

Oke, langsung saja. Dimana tadi ahjumma Jaejoong bilang ia menumpuk koran dan klipnya? Siwon mengingat-ingat. Ah, di dekat lemari besar tua. Siwon berdiri sejenak dan menyinari sekitarnya. Hah, itu dia! Siwon cepat-cepat menutup hidungnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke pojok loteng. Ia tidak mau terkontaminasi udara yang kotornya luar biasa.

Siwon menggigit senternya dan menarik beberapa lembar koran dari tahun 1999. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kecil berdebu dan menaruh koran-koran itu diatas sebuah koper sebagai alas dan mulai membacanya.

'**..Sebuah keluarga menghilang secara misterius..'**

'**..Anak perempuan yang tidak diketahui identitasnya tidak ditemukan, sementara ayahnya bunuh diri dengan istrinya yang diduga tewas karena serangan jantung..'**

'**..PEMBANTAIAN!'**

'**..Imigran asal Korea, Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jung Su, sepasang suami istri ditemukan tewas di rumah mereka di.. Sementara anak perempuan mereka, Kim Kibum..'**

Hah?

Berita-berita ini tidak detail sama sekali. Seolah kabar yang diberitahu hanya kabar simpang siur. Bagaimana sih? Hoax kah?

Belum lama Siwon membaca, angin dingin menyapa tengkuknya –membuatnya merinding. Ia arahkan senter dimulutnya untuk melihat darimana angin dingin itu berasal.

"WHOA!"

Siwon terlonjak dan terjengkang ketika ia menemukan sosok Kibum yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Ia duduk berlutut tepat di samping koper yang dipakai Siwon sebagai meja. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Masih dress yang sama, masih rambut dan aksesori yang sama, dan.. Raut wajah yang sama –datar, sedih, tidak ada ekspresi dan tidak bisa ditebak.

Kini Siwon tahu kenapa selalu ada angin dingin disekitarnya. Ternyata Kibum selalu ada di sisinya. Pertanda kalau gadis itu akan memunculkan diri di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon kaget. Ia mengelus dadanya dengan satu tangan dan memegang senternya erat di tangan yang lain. Untung saja senter bulat itu tidak lepas dari tangannya. Kalau lepas, benda itu pasti akan menggelinding entah kemana dan meninggalkan Siwon dalam kegelapan loteng ini.

"Aku? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku bilang aku selalu ada disampingmu?" jawab Kibum dengan nada datar. Matanya berkedip pelan menatap Siwon. 'Bulu matanya lentik..' batin Siwon.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas, lalu menggeleng. "Paling tidak kau memanggilku dulu atau.. Apalah, pokoknya jangan tiba-tiba muncul. Kurasa aku tahu harus menyalahkan siapa kalau jantungku berhenti mendadak."

Namja itu mengerjap ketika melihat seulas senyum samar di bibir Kibum. Bukan senyum sedih yang biasa ia tampilkan. Ya ampun, mungkinkah..? Tapi.. Ah, tidak. Siwon rasa ia hanya bermimpi karena detik selanjutnya Kibum mengerjap dan menatap lekat-lekat koran yang sedang Siwon baca.

Kibum tersenyum sedih. "Ini semua tidak ada gunanya."

"M-maksudmu?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban. Ia bangun dan menarik tangan Siwon. "Ayo. Kita harus mulai dari sekarang, atau aku tidak akan pernah selamat."

Deg!

.

.

.

"Di.. Sini? Kau yakin?" bisik Siwon pada Kibum disebelahnya. Ia tidak mau berbicara keras-keras, berhubung Kibum hanya roh yang bisa memperlihatkan diri hanya kalau ia mau. Siwon tidak mau dianggap gila.

Kibum mengangguk, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh di pipi bulatnya. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Amerika kuno yang terletak di perumahan, tidak begitu jauh dari UChicago. Kibum bilang ini salah satu penunjuk'nya'. Entah apa yang ia maksud.

Siwon menghela nafas, lalu mengetuk pintu kayu jati putih itu. Tidak ada jawaban atau respon dari dalam, maka Siwon kembali mengetuk. Tak lama, terdengar suara orang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah pintu dari dalam rumah.

Ketika pintu terayun dan terbuka lebar, Siwon mendapati sesosok namja berambut spike pirang, berkulit putih dengan hiasan tato naga di kedua lengannya, bermata biru dengan belasan tindikan di alis, hidung, dan kupingnya, lalu memakai baju dan celana ala rapper. Siwon memprediksikan umurnya sekitar 30 tahun.

"Yo?" tanyanya dengan aksen Amerika kental.

"Uhm.. Is this Frederick Shawn house?" tanya Siwon.

"Yeah. That's me." jawabnya –bingung mendengar dialek Korea yang asing di telinganya.

"Ah, I'm Siwon." sahut Siwon ramah seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Frederick menjabat tangannya ragu. "Fred. What's the matter?"

"Do you know.. Alex Winchester?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum membisikkan nama itu ditelinganya.

Fred melotot dan menggeleng panik. Ia buru-buru masuk dan mengunci pintu rumahnya tanpa menjawab –meninggalkan Siwon di teras dengan wajah melongo bingung. Kibum menyipitkan matanya.

Siwon tidak menyerah. Ia mengetuk lagi pintu putih tersebut. "Do you –"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU BETTER LEAVE, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" teriak Fred dari dalam. Siwon bingung mendengar nada panik dan suara bergetar dari namja yang seperti gangster tadi. Memangnya kenapa?

Siwon melonjak dan mendelik horror ketika daun pintu di depan wajahnya menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Fred yang ternyata masih ada di belakang pintu tergagap dan mencoba berlari ke dalam rumah, namun kakinya tersandung sebuah sepatu. Siwon menelan ludah gugup. Sensasi dingin itu datang lagi. Setiap detik semakin dingin. Oh, tidak.. Namja Choi itu mundur perlahan –selangkah demi selangkah.

Benar dugaannya. Kibum yang sebelumnya masih berupa roh halus dan invincible alias tidak kelihatan, perlahan berjalan mendekati Fred. Tiap langkah yang ditapaki Kibum membuat tubuhnya yang semula seperti kain tipis tembus pandang menjadi nyata. Kulitnya yang putih semakin terlihat. Rambutnya yang hitam melambai-lambai. Matanya menyipit dan menatap Fred tajam. Aura kebenciaan terpancar kuat dari sekeliling Kibum.

"WHOAAA! GO! GO! GO AWAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" teriak Fred takut. Tubuhnya merangkak mundur dengan raut takut yang kental di wajahnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis dan membanjiri kaos hitamnya.

"Do you still remember me, Freddie?" tanya Kibum lembut, sementara tubuh di hadapannya tiba-tiba berdiri, seolah ada kekuatan tidak terlihat yang mengangkatnya. Fred berteriak pilu, membuat sekujur tubuh Siwon merinding karena dua hal. Satu, karena lengkingan Fred yang tajam, dua, karena suara Kibum yang mempunyai kekuatan magis. Suaranya lembut, tenang, datar tanpa emosi, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya seolah mendengar nyanyian surga.

Di mata Fred, sosok Kibum bersinar dari atas hingga bawah. Terlihat sangat cantik. Namun, tidak dengan kelereng yang menatapnya tajam, seolah menyeretnya masuk ke palung neraka paling dalam.

"GET ME OUT, KIM KIBUM!" teriak Fred. Dan ia menjerit ketika sesuatu mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat. "AAAAAAH! Urgh!"

Kibum masih berdiri tenang di hadapannya. Tawanya yang tenang dan membius membuat tubuh Fred dan Siwon tidak bisa bergerak satu inci pun. Siwon menelan ludah takut. Kakinya sudah ingin kabur dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, namun otaknya lumpuh. Saraf-sarafnya meleleh.

"Glad you still know me, since 11 years had passed. Now.. Where is Alex, Freddie?" tanya Kibum lembut. Mendayu. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut pundak Fred. Dan tangan kanannya menghujam dan menembus tepat di dada Fred, membuat tubuh laki-laki paruh baya tersebut bergetar hebat.

Siwon bergidik ketika wajah Fred memerah hebat. Ia terlihat megap-megap karena kekurangan oksigen. 'Lari, lari, LARI!' batin Siwon kencang ketika tangan Kibum menembus badan Fred. Entah apa yang tangan itu lakukan.

Mungkin meremas jantung Fred. Atau menonjok paru-parunya. Atau mencakar ginjalnya. Atau menusuk ususnya. Atau menghujam lambungnya. Siwon tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, sekarang wajah Fred sudah mulai membiru. Darah hitam segar dalam jumlah banyak keluar dari tiap sudut mulutnya. Siwon bergidik. Otaknya membeku dan mengirim sensasi es ke sekujur tubuhnya. Blank. Jantungnya berdebar riuh.

DEG!

Mata Fred berputar seram untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai dengan mata tertutup. Kedua tangan namja Amerika itu memegang bagian dadanya erat sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Malaikat kematian Siwon tertawa kecil, lalu ia membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo pergi, Siwon. Dia sungguh tidak berguna."

Tubuh Siwon gemetar hebat sekarang. Ia berada di puncak ketakutannya. Dan ia hampir pingsan saat Kibum yang tadinya ada persis di ambang pintu, mendadak muncul di hadapannya dengan mata menyala merah dan raut marah yang luar biasa.

"Ayo! Kau mau ditangkap polisi?" tanya Kibum lembut.

Astaga.

Kenapa yeoja ini begitu menakutkan –sekaligus cantik dan menawan disaat bersamaan?

**. . .**

Siwon menelan ludah saat wajah Kibum dekat sekali dengannya. Cantik. Kibum sejuta kali lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun yang pernah ia kenal. Kulit putih mulus tanpa noda. Alis tebal dan panjang. Bola mata polos dan bersinar redup. Bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Hidung mancung. Bibir ranum semerah cherry.

Sayang sekali Kibum adalah hantu.

"Kibummie.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kumohon, ceritakan semua tentangmu!"

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Mianhae Hyo gak bisa bales review-nya satu-satu ^^' Tapi chap depan ada deh..**

**Review ya, kalau mau tahu cerita masa lalunya Kibum ^^**

***Hyo***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior, DBSK, and all chara in this fic belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**And other supported cast.**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, OOC, OC, AU, abal, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Siwon membanting pintu rumah di belakangnya dan langsung melepas sepatunya asal-asalan. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat. Bulir keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahinya –membuat Jaejoong terheran-heran. Yeoja paruh baya itu terkejut saat mendengar bunyi pintu rumah yang dibanting kencang dan langsung keluar dapur.

"Astaga! Ini sudah malam sekali! Kau darimana saja, Siwon? Kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu? Kau sakit?" berondong Jaejoong –seperti biasa, kalau ia sedang panik. Siwon hanya menggeleng cepat dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir ahjumma."

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon, namun sunyi. Ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu, namun nihil. "Siwon, apa –"

"Kumohon, ahjumma, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku. Tidak ada yang aneh.." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Jaejoong menyerah, lalu ia pergi dari depan pintu kamar Siwon dan menuju kamarnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, Siwon mendengus kencang. Ia menyambar handuk dingin yang sebelumnya ia basahi dan mengusap mukanya kasar.

Hapus! Hapus bayangan itu, Siwon!

Oh, astaga. Demi apapun, Siwon baru pertama kali melihat sepasang bola mata kebencian dengan aura kemarahan yang sangat kuat. Masih segar dalam pikirannya, tatapan Kibum yang menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa mengerikan.

Siwon sebenarnya tidak mau mengingat-ingatnya lagi, namun otaknya terus memutar kelebat tadi –seperti film.

**(Siwon's flashback on)**

Siwon menelan ludah saat wajah Kibum dekat sekali dengannya. Cantik. Kibum sejuta kali lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun yang pernah ia kenal. Kulit putih mulus tanpa noda. Alis tebal dan panjang. Bola mata polos dan bersinar redup. Bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Hidung mancung. Bibir ranum semerah cherry.

Sayang sekali Kibum adalah hantu.

"Kibummie.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kumohon, ceritakan semua tentangmu!"

Kibum menyipitkan matanya –tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang begitu frontal. Tubuh Siwon menegang sejenak mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Sejujurnya? Siwon takut setengah mati. Kibum saat ini seolah menjelma menjadi sesosok monster yang sangat menyeramkan –siap membunuhnya kapan saja dengan satu jentikan jari.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?" tanya Kibum. Nadanya lembut seperti biasa, namun sekujur tubuh Siwon membeku mendengarnya. 'Kibum mengancam,' batin Siwon. Menelan ludah gugup, Siwon mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu –"

Kibum memajukan wajahnya hingga mendekati wajah Siwon. Bibir mereka pasti bersentuhan seandainya Siwon juga memajukan mukanya. Well, yah, andai Kibum manusia, mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi.

" –biarkan aku meminjam tubuhmu."

Kibum tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Siwon –membuat namja itu berkedip bingung.

"Aaaaaah!" Siwon reflek berteriak –terkejut ketika sesosok yeoja dengan wajah menyeramkan, sangat menyeramkan, terpampang persis di depan matanya. Itu Kibum. Namun alih-alih dengan wajah cantik memesona yang biasa dilihat Siwon, mata Kibum seluruhnya berwarna putih. Wajahnya pias dengan retakan di sepanjang pelipis sampai ke pipi cekungnya –ya, pipi Kibum cekung, bukan chubby–, seolah wajah itu adalah keramik yang telah jatuh ke lantai. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Mengerikan.

Darah Siwon berdesir kencang. Yang ia tahu, selanjutnya ia jatuh dengan tubuh terlentang di tanah. Seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan mendorong tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya, mata Siwon tertutup paksa. Kedua bola matanya seolah ditindih dengan beban masing-masing 10 ton.

Uh.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya. Huah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Oke, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pulang dan menjauhkan diri dari segala keanehan ini. Namun ia terperanjat. Kakinya sudah berdiri lebih dulu sebelum otaknya bahkan sempat memerintah. Kepalanya berputar sejenak untuk meregangkan otot leher yang tegang –seolah seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

Siwon bersumpah. Ia hanya bisa menggerakan kedua bola matanya bingung saat tahu bahwa tubuhnya punya nyawa lain.

"Ayo.. Kita.. Pergi.." desis Siwon lirih.

Yang keluar dari bibir itu memang suara Siwon –berat dan lirih khas namja, namun yang didengar oleh Siwon adalah suara dingin dan menyengat khas Kibum.

Oh, tidak!

Kibum sedang memakai tubuh Siwon! Dan Siwon hanya punya kuasa untuk melihat! Tidak ada satu inci pun tubuhnya yang bisa ia kendalikan lewat otak, kecuali bola mata!

Siwon menggeleng panik dalam batinnya saat tangannya memakaikan helm ke dalam kepalanya.

No! Nightmare!

.

.

.

Cukup lama Siwon mengendarai motornya. Tubuh Siwon dengan jiwa Kibum itu melajukan motornya kencang ke sebuah hutan. Otak Siwon berusaha merekam setiap jalan, belokan, dan perempatan yang motornya lewati. Sejauh ini mudah mengingatnya, karena lajunya yang hanya mengikuti jalan utama.

Motor besar tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua yang gelap dan mengerikan. Siwon menelan ludah dalam hati saat tubuhnya yang dikontrol oleh Kibum turun dari motor dan berjalan ke pekarangan. Hatinya memberontak kuat-kuat, namun usahanya sia-sia. Apa daya, kalau otaknya sendiri diambil alih oleh Kibum.

Oh tidak. Siwon tahu rumah ini. Sebuah rumah dengan desain yang mirip dengan rumah terkenal Port Gamble, hanya saja lebih suram, gelap, dan berbau darah. Ini rumah yang terpampang di sebuah foto dalam artikel dengan nama Kibum di dalamnya.

Ini rumah pembantaian sebelas tahun lalu.

Sontak, sesuatu mendorong tubuh Siwon kuat-kuat dari belakang. Siwon hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah terhadap apapun yang menimpanya.

Siwon membuka mata saat merasakan sepasang sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kedua pipinya. Halus, namun menyengat beku. Matanya membola menemukan Kibum sedang tersenyum sedih dengan mata yang menatap lekat mata Siwon.

Demi Tuhan, Kibum cantik sekali. Bibirnya merah ranum, membuat Siwon ingin melumatnya seketika itu juga.

Tapi Siwon harus menelan kekecewaannya saat Kibum tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas dan terlonjak menemukan pintu rumah Kibum yang terbuka lebar.

HEI, YANG BENAR SAJA?

Kemana tali-tali police line kuning yang tadi terbentang di depan pintu rumah Kibum? Kenapa bisa permukaan pintu itu halus dan bersih –tidak seperti pintu yang sudah ditinggalkan belasan tahun?

Dan kenapa..

Astaga, kenapa bisa Kibum berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan anggunnya? Dengan lirikan mata, Kibum kemudian menyuruh Siwon untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan seolah terkena pengaruh sihir atau hipnotis, Siwon menurut. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

Pintu di belakangnya terbanting ketika Siwon menjejakkan kakinya di lantai kayu tersebut. Anehnya, Siwon tidak peduli, seolah-olah itu adalah hal biasa. Namja tinggi itu terbius oleh kemegahan rumah Kibum.

Bau darah dan amis entah dari mana yang tadi Siwon cium berganti dengan wangi parfum elegan yang enak dicium. Lampu-lampu yang tadinya berkarat dan dijadikan rumah oleh para laba-laba sekarang berpendar terang. Warnanya kuning dan bersih, membuat kesan mewah semakin menempel pada tiap perabot di rumah itu. Di hadapan Siwon ada lorong yang tidak begitu panjang, dengan diakhiri pada anak tangga kayu di ujung sana.

Penggabungan unsur Jepang dan Amerika membuat rumah ini unik.

"Siwon?" tanya Kibum seraya memunculkan kepalanya dari salah satu ruang tanpa pintu. Siwon terkejut dan cepat-cepat menghampiri Kibum.

Ya Tuhan.

Ruangan yang dilihat Siwon benar-benar ruangan paling megah yang pernah Siwon lihat dalam satu rumah. Perabot emas dan perak bertebaran dimana-mana. Di salah satu sisi dinding terdapat perapian mewah yang tidak menyala. Empat sofa empuk berhadap-hadapan terletak di tengah ruangan, mengelilingi sebuah meja berpelitur cantik. Ada sebuah piring penuh dengan cookies dan juga seperangkat alat minum diatasnya.

Kibum duduk di salah satu sofa single. Kakinya disilangkan anggun, dan ia sedang menuang teh ke dalam satu cangkir. Kelihatan sekali ia yeoja terpandang. Derajatnya tinggi.

"Duduklah. Kau mau teh?" tanya Kibum seraya melirik Siwon.

Siwon mengerjap. Ia duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Kibum dan menggeleng pelan. Otaknya masih sulit memproses ini semua. Aneh. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

Ini mimpi bukan sih?

Baru saja Siwon akan menampar pipinya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, Kibum sudah menyahut terlebih dahulu. "Aku rindu keluargaku. Biasanya aku akan bersantai dengan umma dan appa-ku kalau weekend. Kami akan mengobrol banyak di ruangan ini."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk –lebih karena tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Kibum pun tidak berkata satu huruf pun setelah itu.

Membuat keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Siwon melirik gelisah pada sebuah gorden yang melambai karena jendela yang tidak ditutup. Firasatnya tidak enak. Sungguh.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam, hingga Kibum meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan sopan dan penuh tata karma di atas meja. Kelihatan tahu etika.

"Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kamarku."

**. . .**

Siwon terperangah melihat mewahnya kamar Kibum. Sebuah kasur empuk dengan empat tiang terletak di sudut kamar. Mewah, seperti kasur kerajaan. Kibum benar-benar anak orang kaya rupanya.

Belasan, atau bahkan puluhan pigura terhampar di dinding dan meja kamar Kibum. Siwon melirik satu pigura berbentuk love. Ada foto Kibum dengan seorang namja yang lumayan tampan didalamnya. Kibum sedang berangkulan mesra dengan laki-laki itu, dan ia tersenyum lebar.

Siwon merasa hatinya ditikam pelan. Entah kenapa, ia tidak suka melihat foto itu. Kenapa Kibum tidak bisa tersenyum begitu manis padanya?

"Kibummie, ini –"

Siwon memutar kepalanya dan terperanjat menemukan ruangan gelap. Aneh. Tadi kan Kibum menyalakan lampu? Ngomong-ngomong Kibum, kemana –

Ya ampun, Kibum menghilang. Uh, kemana dia?

Perlahan dengan langkah berjingkat, Siwon keluar dari kamar Kibum, dan rumah yang gelap dan suram menyambutnya. Bau amis itu kembali menyeruak. Siwon bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya mulai menetes saat angin malam menyapa kulitnya dari jendela-jendela yang kelihatannya tidak bisa ditutup. Keadaan remang-remang dan abu-abu.

Hei, kenapa Siwon jadi pengecut seperti ini sih?

Astaga, apa itu? Kenapa Siwon melihat siluet sesosok tinggi di ujung lorong? Ya Tuhan, orang itu membawa pisau! Siwon bisa melihatnya karena ujung besi benda runcing tersebut berkilau diterpa sinar bulan. Namja dengan tinggi badan 180 cm itu lantas gemetar. Ia menelan ludah takut saat orang itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Mau apa dia?

**DEG!**

**Tring.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Siwon berteriak. Orang di ujung sana menjatuhkan sesuatu di tangannya. Suara pisau jatuh dan dentingannya yang tajam benar-benar meninju rasa takut Siwon. Kaki panjangnya berlari panik menuruni tangga. Jantungnya serasa mau meledak. Darahnya berdesir kencang.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia keluar dari rumah Kibum, menerjang menembus police line hingga tali kuning itu putus, membanting pintunya dan langsung meloncat ke atas motor.

Ia menghidupkan motornya dan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Benar-benar melaju kencang. Dan ia tidak mempedulikan keadaan helmnya yang bahkan belum terkancing sempurna.

**(Siwon's flashback off)**

Siwon membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur –yang langsung memantulkan tubuhnya kembali karena efek per di bawahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya lelah sekali.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidur menghadap ke kanan, dimana angin dingin AC ruangan itu menerpa wajahnya. Siwon membiarkannya. Mencoba membuat matanya berat dan lelah. Yang ia mau sekarang ini adalah langsung tidur dan melupakan segala yang sudah menimpanya dua hari belakangan ini.

Melupakan saat-saat Kibum membuatnya pingsan.

Melupakan sepotong kenangan Kibum yang yeoja itu hadirkan saat ia di perpustakaan.

Melupakan saat Kibum membunuh seseorang, persis dihadapannya tanpa menyentuh orang itu sama sekali.

Melupakan saat Kibum meminjam tubuhnya.

Melupakan saat-saat ia pergi ke rumah Kibum.

Melupakan kelebat bayangan orang yang membawa pisau.

Dan melupakan Kibum..

"Whoaaa –mpph!"

Siwon kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu saat Kibum muncul di hadapannya. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja berbaring disampingnya dan menatap kelereng mata coklatnya lekat-lekat. Muncul tiba-tiba seperti asap.

Dan Kibum menyetop teriakan Siwon dengan mencium bibirnya. Ya, Kibum melumat bibir Siwon selama sedetik. Nyata. Bibir dingin Kibum beradu dengan bibir hangat Siwon. Kontan, sang namja melotot.

"Sh*t up, you might had awakened up all people around.." ("Diamlah, kau bisa saja membangunkan semua orang..") sahut Kibum tenang.

Siwon menelan ludah gugup. Tubuhnya seperti kayu sekarang. Siapa tahu tubuhnya bisa patah kalau Kibum melakukan kontak dengannya lagi. Berusaha tenang, Siwon mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan takut di depan Kibum –meskipun sebenarnya itu yang terjadi. Matanya menelusuri wajah Kibum yang cantik.

Oh well, yeoja itu tidak semengerikan tadi, saat meminjam tubuhnya. Bibirnya merah merona –walau agak pucat. Pipinya tetap chubby. Hidungnya masih mancung. Dan matanya masih coklat, namun..

Gulp.

Siwon menelan ludah lagi diam-diam. Mata coklat Kibum menatapnya penuh dendam. Sarat akan kemarahan yang kental. Astaga, astaga, astaga.

"Kenapa tadi kau lari begitu saja, hmm, Siwon?" tanya Kibum lembut. Tangan kanannya yang putih dan halus membelai pelan pipi kiri Siwon. Namja itu bisa merasakan jemari Kibum yang lentik dan hangat menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

Oh Tuhan. Kibum sedang menjadi manusia. Seluruh bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh Siwon praktis berdiri.

"M-maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak sanggup berada lebih lama disana. A-auranya mengerikan.." gugup Siwon jujur. Kibum tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Yah, memang hanya senyum itu yang bisa ia hadirkan.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya masih ingin bercerita lebih banyak padamu, tapi kau tiba-tiba saja pergi.." sahut Kibum lirih. Ekspresinya melunak. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia meminta maaf pada Siwon –membuat namja itu merasa rileks.

Tapi.. cukup!

"Kibummie, aku ingin tahu, kenapa sebenarnya kau melakukan ini? Sebenarnya kau ingin minta tolong apa kepadaku?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Ia mengatakan itu dengan tegas dan lantang –serius. Meskipun tidak bisa ia pungkiri, kalimat itu ia utarakan setelah mati-matian mengais dan memupuk keberanian.

Kibum menyunggingkan senyum sedih dan menggenggam tangan Siwon, membuat detak jantung Siwon serasa berhenti untuk dua detik. Tangan Kibum kecil, halus dan rapuh. Membuat Siwon ingin merengkuh yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini sudah berlalu selama 11 tahun. Namun untukku seolah baru kemarin terjadi. Sungguh mengerikan."

Tanpa sadar, Siwon menyamankan posisi tubuhnya saat Kibum mulai bercerita. Seraya menggenggam tangan yeoja itu erat, Siwon terus menatap lekat bola mata Kibum. Sungguh, posisi mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang saling bercerita.

"Aku gadis pindahan dari Seoul, Korea. Dari semenjak berumur 5 tahun, aku sudah tinggal disini –mengikuti appa yang pindah karena dinas."

"Well, aku bisa dibilang yeoja paling bahagia di dunia. Di umurku yang ke -16, aku adalah seorang yang pintar, menguasai 5 bahasa sekaligus, lalu –"

"Wow, empat bahasa? Apa saja?" potong Siwon takjub.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya, membuat Siwon terlonjak. Bukan, itu bukan tatapan marah. Mata Kibum menyipit dan membentuk senyuman, padahal wajahnya sedih –itu yang membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Aku menguasai bahasa Inggris, Korea, Prancis, Jepang, dan Amerika Kuno. Yah, aku memang senang belajar. Aku juga cantik –kata teman-temanku, sih, tapi aku mengakuinya juga. Banyak namja di sekolah yang menyukai dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Semua orang mengenal dan sayang padaku. Orangtuaku sempurna. Ibuku cantik dan pintar, sementara ayahku tampan dan jenius. Aku dikelilingi orang-orang hebat. Yang sempurna, yang pintar, yang baik, yang cantik, yang tampan, yang jago olahraga, dan lain-lain. Aku punya belasan orang yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat baik."

Siwon mengerjap. Kata 'sempurna' sepertinya tidak cocok disematkan di sini. Seharusnya ada kata yang lebih cocok, entah apa. Sesuatu di atas sempurna.

"Well, itu semua berakhir ketika aku menemui seorang namja saat umurku 22 tahun. Namja itu tampan, tinggi, dan berkharisma. Atlit dan dewa basket. Seorang kapten tim basket terkenal di UChicago saat itu."

Oh iya. Berarti Kibum pernah kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Siwon?

Seolah mengerti isi hati Siwon, Kibum mengangguk halus. "Ya, aku pernah kuliah disitu. Hidupku benar-benar sangat indah, apalagi aku menjadi kekasih orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku."

Mata Siwon melebar. Entah kenapa, ia tidak begitu suka saat Kibum mengatakan bahwa namja atlit basket tadi adalah kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Seolah ada kuku yang tidak kelihatan sedang menggaruk hatinya. Ngilu.

"Sampai suatu hari ia mengajakku pergi ke rumahnya. Ia bilang, ia punya sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Aku menurut. Dan ternyata, sesampainya aku dirumahnya pada jam 12 malam, aku.."

Kibum terlihat sedang menarik nafas –ah, tapi Siwon mungkin hanya sedang berkhayal.

"Aku.. Aku diperkosa olehnya. Keperawananku direnggut paksa. Ketika aku mengancam akan melaporkannya pada polisi, ia malah membunuhku."

Mata Siwon membola. Ia bergidik ngeri mendengar Kibum menceritakan hidupnya dengan begitu mudahnya. Begitu ringan. Seolah ia hanya sedang memberitahu sebuah dongeng kecil tragis –dimana sang putri di tokoh utama mati karena cintanya kepada sang pangeran. Namun begitu, Siwon bisa merasakan tangan Kibum yang ia genggam mengerat. Untuk yang satu ini, Siwon yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi.

Namun, jujur saja, Siwon rasanya ingin mengamuk membayangkan Kibum diperkosa. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Yah, begitulah. Ketika aku keluar dari tubuhku, laki-laki itu langsung membopong badanku dan mengikatnya erat dalam sebuah kantong besar. Lalu ia melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang gelap dan suram dengan badanku yang terbungkus di jok belakang. Aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu –yang aku tahu, laki-laki itu mengubur tubuhku dan membakar tanahnya."

Siwon terpana karena takjub. Air wajah Kibum tidak berubah sedikit pun saat bercerita. Otak Siwon membeku dibuatnya.

"Esoknya, aku 'pulang' ke rumah, untuk memberitahu orangtuaku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada mataku sendiri saat melihat orangtuaku sudah tewas. Appa meninggal dengan mata terbuka dan ekspresi kesakitan, sementara umma meninggal karena luka tusuk di dada."

"Sekejap aku mengedip, jasad orangtuaku hilang. Ceceran darah tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada –berganti dengan debu tebal yang menutupi lantai. Rumahku menjadi sangat tua dan tidak terurus. Aku lalu berlari keluar dan benar-benar tidak menyangka. Halaman rumahku sudah berubah drastis. Dari yang awalnya berjejer pohon maple cantik, berubah menjadi pohon menyeramkan. Aku tidak mengenali lagi pohon apa itu, yang jelas, akar tuanya merembet ke rumahku dan membelit tiangnya. Di depan rumah, tertumpuk segunung daun-daun berwarna kuning lebar. Rumah-rumah tetanggaku juga sudah terlihat tidak ditempati lagi. Gelap dan suram."

Astaga. Yang satu itu lumayan menyeramkan.

"Aku mengalami perjalanan waktu yang aneh dan menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba saja 11 tahun sudah berlalu. Namun begitu, aku mulai menyadari, bahwa sebagai roh yang tidak bisa 'pergi', aku punya banyak keistimewaan. Aku berjalan ke kampusku untuk meminta tolong seraya melatih kemampuan itu. Laki-laki mantan kekasihku tentu saja sudah tidak ada. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kampus. Dan kau, Choi Siwon, kau menarik minatku saat sedang berjalan bersama Donghae. Jadi, aku mengikutimu dan membaca pikiranmu."

DEG!

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminta tolong pada orang lain, namun mereka terlihat tidak bisa diandalkan. Jadi aku memilihmu."

Kalau boleh jujur, dada Siwon dilingkupi perasaan hangat saat Kibum mengatakan itu. Seolah, ia bisa dipercaya. Dan Kibum memilihnya karena ia.. Istimewa, mungkin?

"Jadi.. Aku ingin meminta tolong.. Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari jasad kedua orangtuaku. Aku yakin, mereka juga 'terjebak', sama sepertiku. Dan aku ingin juga menemui laki-laki yang sudah membunuhku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum aku 'pergi' bersama orangtuaku."

Tanpa benar-benar berpikir apa yang sedang diucapkan dan dilakukannya, dengan amarah yang meluap entah karena apa, Siwon mengelus pipi Kibum, menatap mata hantu itu lekat-lekat dan berkata. "Siapa nama namja bejat itu?"

"Namanya.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

PrincesOnew1412 : Suka? Syukurlaaah ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Cloud'yeppa : Daebak! ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Choikyuhae : Hahaha, itu semua satu persatu-satu akan terjawab ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Lee HyoJoon : Tenang saeng, semua ff itu on-progress kok ^^ Mianhae Saengie, tapi ff ini akan banyak membutuhkan OC, karena pada dasarnya Hyo gak mungkin pake cast SM banyak-banyak, sementara settingnya sendiri di Amerika DX Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Ticia : Hehehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Jeng Kyura : Oh ya? Terima kasiiiiiiih ~ ^^ Tentu boleh, dengan senang hati ^^ Walau sebenarnya Hyo milih chingu review walau ketinggalan, karena dengan itu Hyo tahu ada yang baca fanfic Hyo ^^ Twitter? Wah, mianhae, Hyo gak punya ;w; Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Shippo Baby YunJae : Hebat? Ah, chingu berlebihan ^^ FF yang lain juga? ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

RistaMbum : Daebak? Omooo, terimakasih ^3^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

dhia salsabilla : Oke ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Ichigobumchan : Ini udah lanjut yaaaa ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Seo Shin Young : Ne, Fred dan Alex itu OC ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

chagyumin : Hahaha, betul ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Sibumxoxo : Serem? Muehehehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

ChoiNia17407 : ^^ Ini udah lanjut ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

EvilKyung : Tahan nafas? Eh, jangan, nanti kamu mati *plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

wonniebummie : Nde, hahahaha ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Princess kyumin : Okeee, ini sudah lanjutt ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

SiwonKibummie : O-nya gede amat chingu *plak! Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

yolyol : Wah, pertanyaan chingu spoiler semua ^^'a Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

nina : Hahaha ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

melly : Oke ^^b Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

maya sakura : Ini udah lanjut ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

iruma-chan : Oh ya? ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Viivii-ken : Welcome back, Vii-ssi ^^ Makhluk gaib beneran? XD Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Bluesky : Oke, Hyo gak lupa kok, sama FF yang lebih dulu sukses (?) Semoga ini gak lama ya ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

rikha-chan : Hehehe ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

bumhanyuk : Hahaha, oke oke ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

desysaranghaesuju : Spoiler! Mianhae ya, tapi nanti kejawab kok Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Lin Narumi Rutherford : Kurang lebih begitu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

fardil : Hahaha ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Yechan3424 : Annyeong ^^ Ini udah lanjut ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Zae-Hime : Oke, ini udah update ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Muftia imnida : Hahaha, oke, ini udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

sitimuayanah : Oh ya? Terimakasih ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

VanillaLatte98 : Oh ya? Kekeke ~ Terimakasih ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Love Sibumppa : Oke ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

Kim kihae : Oke, ini udah update ya ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ^^

**A/N : Namanya..**

**Namanya..**

**Namanya..?**

**Siapa hayoooooooooo, kekeke ~ #plak!**

**Annyeong readerdeul ^^v**

**Hyo kembaliii, mianhae baru bisa bales review sekarang ^^'**

**Oke, silakan di review untuk menebak siapa nama yang akan disebutkan Kibum. Hyo gak akan kasih clue ya ^^v**

***Hyo***


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior, DBSK, and all chara in this fic belong to their self._ Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo _^^ Don't copy without permission, please!_

Main cast : - Choi Siwon

- Kim Kibum

_And other supported cast._

_Warning : Genderswitch for some chara, OOC, OC, AU, abal, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!_

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

"Namanya…"

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Ketukan keras di pintu tersebut membuat kedua orang –_well_, satu roh dan satu manusia yang berada di atas tempat tidur terduduk kaget.

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Melongo, Siwon mengerjap bingung. "Eh, ah –aku baik-baik saja, _ahjussi_! A-ada apa?!" tanyanya panik. Dan Siwon tambah melongo ketika Kibum bangkit dengan wajah merengut dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Bibirnya ingin meneriakkan kata 'jangan!' namun tenggorokannya sekering gurun Sahara.

"Kau yakin?! Kau bicara dengan siapa barusan?" Kali ini suara penasaran Jaejoong.

"A-aku –WHOA!"

**CKLEK!**

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Yunho heran sambil memegang _handle _pintu yang barusan ia ayun. Kepala Jaejoong menyembul –mengintip dari balik bahu Yunho dengan sirat penasaran sekaligus cemas. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali –seolah sekumpulan debu masuk ke dalam matanya dan membuatnya buta sejenak.

Bagaimana Siwon tidak _shock_?! Kibum berdiri persis di depan YunJae saat pintu itu terbuka sempurna. Siwon tidak melihat ekspresi Kibum, namun detik selanjutnya, Kibum menoleh dengan wajah bingung padanya. Rambut hitamnya sedikit terbang ditiup angin dari luar –cukup aneh, jika mengingat ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan dunia manusia. Tepat saat Siwon mengkhawatirkan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan melihat Kibum, sosok _yeoja _itu menghilang seperti asap.

Siwon mematung kaget.

"Hei. Choi Siwon!" Tepukan kencang dibahunya membawa Siwon kembali ke dunia nyata. "Oh, ah, ya?" Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Yunho yang menatapnya seakan ia orang gila, sementara Jaejoong sudah duduk di sebelahnya –namun raut wajahnya mirip dengan Yunho. "Ahehehe, ada apa, _ahjumma, ahjussi_?" tanyanya dengan tawa garing.

Tangan Jaejoong mendarat di dahinya. _Yeoja _paruh baya itu mengernyit saat tidak menemukan keanehan apapun di Siwon –suhu tubuh mereka berdua sama. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho menghela nafas dan menatap Siwon lekat. "Kami sudah khawatir. Kami pikir kau sakit, atau demam dan semacamnya, Siwon."

Siwon menunduk. Hah, lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong pada dua orang yang sangat ia hormati ini. Dan Siwon benci jika harus melakukan itu. "Ah, tidak… aku hanya… hanya merindukan kedua orangtuaku…" lirihnya susah payah. Ia tidak berbakat dalam hal berbohong. Rasanya seperti ada kelereng besar di tenggorokannya kala ia harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang berlawanan dengan hatinya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Jaejoong ikut-ikutan menunduk, namun tangannya meraih tangan Siwon dan meremasnya lembut. Siwon seketika merasa aman. Ini tangan seorang ibu –walau ia tidak pernah melahirkan seorang anak pun dari rahimnya. Ia tahu bagaimana hangatnya tangan seorang wanita mulia. Persis seperti tangan Heechul –ibu kandungnya.

Yunho tertawa miris sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambut Siwon. "Kami tahu. Tenang saja, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kan libur semester. Kau pasti akan pulang dan bertemu orangtuamu, oke?"

Rasa bersalah Siwon semakin memuncak. Sungguh, ia semakin merasa hormat dan respek kepada kedua orang tua ini. Walau tidak mengatakannya secara tersirat, Siwon tahu sekali, bahwa Yunho akan membelikannya tiket pesawat pulang-pergi saat liburan agar ia bisa kembali ke Korea –seperti libur tahun lalu. Belum lagi Jaejoong yang memberinya uang tambahan untuk ia gunakan di kampong halaman.

Meski tidak punya hubungan darah apapun, Yunho dan Jaejoong memperlakukannya seperti anak kandung sendiri. Siwon tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan mereka.

Jaejoong meremas bahu Siwon dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Siwon tahu –ia juga sangat mengerti. Bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong berat sekali melepasnya pulang ke Korea, walau mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan. Sama seperti Siwon merindukan orangtua kandungnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun merindukan kehadiran seorang anak.

"Makanya, kau harus berusaha agar IP-mu semester ini bagus agar tidak mengecewakan mereka! Oke?" sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum lembut. Siwon tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Kalau nilaiku merosot dan jelek semua, tentu mereka akan sangat kecewa, bukan?"

Yunho menggaruk hidungnya. "Hm. Betul itu. Dan bukan hanya mereka, kami pun akan sangat kecewa kalau itu terjadi. Kau membuat mata Korea Selatan sedikit turun di mata Amerika, bukan begitu, Boo?" Ia mengerling genit pada sang istri yang langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat tawa Siwon meledak.

Jaejoong berdiri dan mengaitkan jemarinya pada tangan sang suami, lalu berkata, "Aku harus membuat proposal proyek untuk seminar HAM selanjutnya. Kau sudah makan?"

Siwon mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan mengekori Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berjalan ke pintu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, _ahjumma_?"

Memegang _handle _pintu, Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja kalau tidak ada tugas atau sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan. Besok ada kuliah pagi kan?" Jawaban seorang Jung Jaejoong membuat Siwon tersenyum. Ia cukup hebat untuk ukuran orangtua tiri. Ia ingat hampir semua jadwal kuliah Siwon, ia ingat jadwal _shift _Siwon di café milik sahabatnya, ia tahu apa yang Siwon suka dan benci.

"Selamat malam, _ahjumma, ahjussi_!"

"Ah, dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku punya satu permintaan!" sambar Yunho tiba-tiba.

Alis Siwon terangkat keduanya. "Katakan saja, _ahjussi_."

"Kalau kau, ehm, tidak keberatan… Panggil saja kami dengan _umma _dan _appa_…" jawab Jaejoong.

"A-ah…" Siwon termenung –tidak menyangka akan diminta seperti itu. Baginya, panggilan _umma _dan _appa_ hanya cocok disematkan pada kedua orangtua yang sudah merawatnya sedari kecil dan membesarkannya. Bukan berarti Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pantas ia panggil dengan _umma _dan _appa _sih, hanya saja…

Yunho tertawa –memecahkan keheningan canggung yang melingkari mereka. "Tidak perlu kau jawab, Siwon. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau."

Jaejoong tersenyum –agak terpaksa, kalau boleh ditambahkan– dan menimpali ucapan suaminya. "Yunnie benar. Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat, Siwon. Jangan tidur terlalu larut ya!" Siwon mendapat ciuman-selamat-malam di pipinya oleh Jaejoong.

Dan pasangan suami istri itu berlalu dari hadapannya dengan senyum. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku di depan pintu kamar dengan perasaan sedikit aneh –melihat punggung mereka berdua menjauh.

.

.

.

Menghela nafas berat, Siwon masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada foto kedua orangtuanya dalam bingkai berwarna biru muda. Hanya ada ibu dan ayahnya di jepretan kamera tersebut –maklum, itu adalah foto mereka berdua saat masih muda. Meski foto itu diambil sudah lama sekali, yang Siwon ingat adalah sama. Wajah Hangeng dan Heechul sama sekali tidak berubah banyak. Mereka benar-benar awet muda.

Siwon terkekeh.

"Kau beruntung sekali…"

Siwon mendongak dan mendapati Kibum sudah kembali berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Kau sangat beruntung. Kau punya dua orangtua, dan kedua orangtuamu memberimu cinta dan kasih sayang yang sama besarnya, sehingga kau tidak harus memilih…"

Mengerjap, Siwon termenung meresapi kata-kata Kibum. Ia benar. Apalagi yang bisa Siwon minta? Ia hidup di dua negara yang berbeda, namun demikian, ia tetap punya orangtua, tidak peduli kemanapun ia pergi.

Hening menyelimuti kamar yang remang-remang tersebut. Siwon melirik pada Kibum. _Yeoja _itu seperti biasa tetap memasang wajah muramnya. Kedua kakinya tertekuk dan terlipat disamping pahanya, membuat betis indahnya terekspos.

Perlahan Siwon merayap naik ke atas tempat tidur. Kelereng matanya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik sang hantu yang masih mematung. Sebersit rasa aneh yang tidak bisa didefinisikan menggelitik hati Siwon. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin menatap wajah putih itu dan membingkainya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin segera menghilangkan raut sedih itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Kumohon…"

Satu kata tersebut membuat Siwon mendapatkan sebuah lirikan sendu dari Kibum. Kedua bola mata tanpa nafas kehidupan sang arwah sedikit terbelalak saat mendapati tangan kekar Siwon terjulur ke wajahnya.

"Kumohon…" ulang Siwon ketika Kibum berangsut mundur.

"Izinkan aku menyentuhmu… Kumohon…" Kibum tidak bereaksi –namun tubuhnya tidak lagi mundur. Matanya menatap penuh ragu –dan ada sedikit percik ketakutan disana, namun itu tidak menghalangi SIwon untuk mencoba menyentuh Kibum.

Bagaimanapun…

Darah Siwon berdesir saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit. Ya, kulit. Meski sedingin es, namun itu benar-benar kulit seorang manusia. Sidik jari Siwon bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bulu-bulu super kecil nan halus yang ada di pipi _chubby _tersebut. Senyumnya merekah.

Masih dengan gerakan pelan –seolah takut akan menakuti Kibum, Siwon menumpu pipi bulat Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menutup mata dan mencium dahi _yeoja _tersebut. Dingin di hati Kibum perlahan mencair –yang sangat berefek ke suhu tubuhnya. Siwon sadar –ia sangat merasakan perubahan aura Kibum. Tubuh kecil itu jauh lebih hangat –lebih terasa hidup. Layaknya manusia yang masih mempunyai nyawa.

Namun kehangatan itu hanya sesaat.

Saat bibir tipis Siwon lepas dari dahi Kibum, saat itu pula dingin kembali menyergap. Dan jantung Siwon serasa berhenti saat menatap lekat bola mata Kibum. Mata itu… terpercik sinar kehidupan. Ia menatap penuh harap pada Siwon –seakan meminta ia melakukannya lagi. Atau mungkin Siwon hanya berhalusinasi? –karena wajah itu kembali _emotionless _detik berikutnya.

"Kau…" Dengan senyum sedih khasnya, Kibum juga ikut menjulurkan tangan. Siwon bergidik saat tangan ramping itu menyentuh wajahnya. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah kantong es yang ditempelkan ke pipi. Atau mungkin es itu sendiri yang membeku di wajahnya. Entahlah. Ingin ia menepis tangan itu, namun ia tidak ingin membuat Kibum terluka.

"Kau… hangat…" Sinar mata Kibum semakin dan semakin redup kala ia tersenyum dan meneruskan kegiatannya –menyusuri wajah Siwon dengan jemari lentiknya. Bulu kuduk Siwon sedikit berdiri memikirkan kemungkinan menyeramkan yang mungkin menimpa dirinya.

"Kau hangat, Siwon… Aku suka…" lirih Kibum.

**GREP!**

Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon langsung merengkuh tubuh tersebut. Mengukung dan menjalarinya dengan kehangatan dari panas tubuhnya. Mencoba memberi roh tersebut sebuah perasaan 'hidup' kembali. Mencobanya membuatnya menjadi… manusia.

Kibum melotot. Kontak fisiknya dengan manusia memang 'sedikit' menguntungkan. Perlahan ia bisa menjadi manusia dengan menyerap hangatnya tubuh tersebut, namun berimbas fatal pada manusia yang suhu tubuhnya ia ambil. Posisi mereka otomatis akan tertukar. Kibum sedikit menggeliat di dalam pelukan Siwon –mencoba menghilangkan resiko yang mungkin timbul. Dan lagi, perasaan ini…

Sama seperti malam itu…

Takut…

Saat ia dipeluk begitu erat oleh kekasihnya. Saat ia merasa sebagai orang spesial di dunia. Saat ia merasa begitu bahagia, saat itu pula tubuhnya dibanting dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur dan seluruh kehormatannya, juga seluruh kehidupannya, terenggut paksa dan menghilang selamanya.

"Jangan takut… aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu…" bisik Siwon menenangkan. Tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali tubuhnya yang serasa dibaluri es karena berinteraksi dengan Kibum –ditambah dengan dinginnya pendingin ruangan. Ia mengelus punggung Kibum untuk membuat _yeoja _itu merasa rileks. Ia tahu Kibum tegang. Ia tahu Kibum tidak menyukai kontak apapun dengan manusia. Ia tahu Kibum takut.

Tersenyum, Kibum melemaskan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Siwon. Kedua tangan putih yang perlahan berwarna merah muda tersebut menjalar mengelus punggung pemuda dihadapannya. Di ceruk leher Siwon, ia berbisik, "Aku percaya…" Dan bibir joker Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia terkekeh kecil dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan tertutup –mulai merasa tidak tahan dengan dingin yang mulai amat menusuk.

"Aku mengantuk…" lirih Siwon. Nafasnya mulai tidak terasa –relung parunya tidak sanggup menerima oksigen dengan suhu rendah. Dengan sendirinya, tubuh Siwon perlahan terbaring di tempat tidur. Kedua lengan besarnya masih setia terlingkar di tubuh Kibum –menolak melepaskannya. Siwon begitu takut kehilangan sosok manusia Kibum –entah kenapa. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin merengkuh seseorang selama-lamanya. Ia takut, ketika ia melepas pelukannya, Kibum mulai pergi dan menghilang. Dan sosoknya tidak akan pernah bisa lagi Siwon sentuh. Tidak. Siwon tidak akan bisa.

Begitu tubuhnya menyentuh empuk kasur dan lembutnya sprei, Siwon memaksa matanya terbuka untuk menatap Kibum. Ia termenung sejenak saat mendapati Kibum tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum sedih seperti biasa, bukan senyum pedih maupun sendu yang selalu ia tunjukkan, namun senyum… penuh terimakasih. Senyum yang mempunyai jiwa.

Sama seperti Siwon, Kibum pun tidak rela melepas kontak fisik yang nyaman ini. Ia menyukai tubuh hangat dan jiwa Siwon. Ia senang mendengar jantung Siwon yang masih mempunyai detak berirama –nyanyian kehidupan yang sudah menghilang darinya. Ia merasa aman direngkuh begitu kuat.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah… " sahut Kibum.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun kan? Kau sudah janji…" balas Siwon –matanya perlahan tertutup sempurna. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun dari batas normal. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia menggigil. Siwon sama sekali tidak tahu tubuhnya perlahan mulai berubah warna –putih pucat seperti mayat.

"Aku disini…" bisik Kibum. Dan dengan elusan lembut di rambutnya, Siwon perlahan tertidur. Asap putih keluar dari hidungnya kala ia bernafas dengan tenang. Membuat Kibum bimbang.

Kalau ia bisa menyedot seluruh jiwa Siwon, ia bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan bisa menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Konsekuensinya, seseorang harus 'terbunuh' dengan keji karena keegoisannya.

"Kau terlalu baik… Aku tidak sanggup mengorbankanmu…"

.

.

.

**12 : 40 PM, UChicago Library**

Sosok tinggi bermarga Choi itu asyik menyusuri rak buku dibagian arsip lama. Ia ingin mencari foto-foto pada zaman Kibum kuliah disini –siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan petunjuk atau apa sehingga ia bisa menolong Kibum.

Choi Siwon menarik sebuah buku _scrapbook _dari deretan keempat lemari dan mulai membuka-bukanya. Benar dugaannya, ini adalah album foto angkatan Kibum. Beberapa foto Kibum tersemat didalamnya dengan selotip diikuti rangkaian kata-kata dibawahnya. Siwon tersenyum menemukan foto Kibum bersama teman-temannya berpose dengan gaya yang sudah ketinggalan zaman di sebuah pantai. Meski begitu, Kibum tetap yang paling menonjol di foto tersebut. Wajahnya yang putih, manis, bersih dan imut ditambah gaya dan senyum yang agak malu-malu justru tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Siwon.

Seseorang dengan rupa paling cantik muncul di samping Siwon. "Itu ketika kami pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai Florida. Pantai itu benar-benar pantai paling indah yang pernah kukunjungi."

Siwon memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Ujung bibir Kibum sedikit tertarik ke atas melihat mata Siwon yang menyipit kala ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Pemuda ini lumayan _cute _juga ternyata. "Kau benar, Kibum. Florida menawarkan pasir putih yang lembut, air yang hangat dengan sinar matahari yang bersahabat, angin laut dan darat yang segar, juga ombak yang berdebur dengan suara yang menentramkan hati. Aaah ~ Aku jadi ingin ke sana lagi ~ "

Kali ini kedua ujung bibir Kibum terangkat mendengar antusiasme Siwon yang tinggi seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya bertanya, "Kau pernah kesana?"

Siwon mengangguk semangat –kacamata baca yang dipakainya sampai melorot. "_Ahjumma _dan _ahjussi _pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan kesana sewaktu aku baru pindah kemari." Kibum mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon.

Siwon kembali membalikkan lembar lain _scrapbook _itu. Dan ia terbelalak saat menemukan sosok yang tidak asing baginya. "Ini…" gumamnya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Kibum meliriknya dan menimpali. "Ia salah satu orang yang ingin aku mintai tolong. Dia loh, yang membuat buku kenang-kenangan ini."

Mengangguk, Siwon menjawab setengah menggumam –otaknya berusaha mencari keras ingatan tentang sosok ini. "Oh ya…?"

"Hei!"

"WHOA! Junsu, kau mengagetkanku!" Siwon hampir melempar buku di tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Setengah takut, ia melirik ke samping. Syukurlah, Kibum sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya _yeoja _itu memang reflek menghilang jika ada orang lain datang.

Junsu terkekeh, lalu merangkul Siwon. "Kau sedang apa? Kudengar kau sedari tadi sedang bicara. Dengan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ugh. Lain kali ia harus memperhatikan tempatnya berbicara dengan Kibum. Salah-salah, ia bisa dikira orang gila. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya sedang memperhatikan album lama, dan aku sepertinya mengenali beberapa wajah. Apa kau tahu siapa ini?" ujar Siwon cepat. Perhatian Junsu sukses ia alihkan.

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, kemudian tawa unik Junsu meledak. "Itu _hyung_-ku. Kau tidak mengenalinya? Memangnya ia tidak mirip denganku?!" tanya Junsu dengan nada tidak percaya. Siwon melongo, kemudian kembali menatap foto tersebut. Lalu ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Benar. Itu kakak Junsu. Tidak heran wajahnya familiar.

"Buku ini… kakakmu yang buat?" tanya Siwon. Junsu mengangguk polos.

Siwon mendesah berat. Mungkin sekarang saatnya… Kalau orang yang dikatakan Kibum dengan Junsu adalah orang yang sama –orang yang membuat _scrapbook _itu untuk kenang-kenangan, maka, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Siwon untuk membantu.

"Ehm, begini, terkait kakakmu, ada yang ingin minta tolong padamu. Ini… sangat penting…"

Alis Junsu naik sebelah. "_Nuguya_?"

Siwon menarik nafas –mempersiapkan mental. "Kau tahu Kim Kibum?"

Junsu memasang tampang berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata, "Tahu. Mahasiswa UC yang meninggal karena dibunuh itu kan?"

Siwon ikut-ikutan mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. "Ehm… dia yang ingin meminta tolong padamu…"

Tawa Junsu seperti siap untuk kembali meledak. "Kau ngomong apa sih? Tidak baik mencemooh orang yang sudah meninggal."

Siwon menelan ludah. "Aku serius. Kim Kibum, kau masih disini kan? Keluarlah, mungkin ini salah satu yang bisa kulakukan…."

"Apa-apaan sih?" –adalah respon Junsu, merasa dipermainkan.

Dan Kibum muncul. Persis dari belakang Siwon.

"_Hi. I'm Kim Kibum_." sapa Kibum singkat.

Kim Junsu melongo. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sosok Kim Kibum, utuh sebagai seorang manusia. _Hyung_-nya benar. Kim Kibum memang cantik sekali –teramat cantik. Rambutnya hitam legam membingkai wajah bulat proporsional. Pipinya bulat dan chubby, dan bebas dari noda jerawat. Hidungnya mancung, berada persis di bawah sepasang bola mata coklat indah yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik dan alis yang rapi. Tubuhnya pun proporsional –tidak pendek dan ramping. Kaki indah, jenjang, dan panjangnya menambah poin kesempurnaannya. Tidak heran ia menjadi idola di kampus ini pada zamannya.

Junsu tertawa seraya menoleh pada Siwon. "_Dude_, ini lelucon yang payah sekali. Dia tidak mungkin Kim Kibum, Siwon. Kim Kibum itu sudah meninggal!"

Siwon mengacak rambut seraya mendesah frustasi. Bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Junsu? Darimana ia mulai?

"Dengar –"

"_Kim Junsu, I need your help. Please, I beg you…_" potong Kibum dengan nada lembut namun tegas. Junsu memelototinya, seakan Kibum adalah orang gila yang mengaku datang dari masa lalu dan ingin memperbaiki masa depan. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri, suara Kibum memang sangat lembut dan enak didengar. Berani taruhan, Kibum pasti pandai sekali menyanyi. Kakaknya, sekali lagi, tidak berbohong tentang perempuan ini.

"Kau tidak bisa memohon padaku seenaknya. Kau ini… aarggh! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Junsu –kali ini seraya mengamati Kibum dari atas hingga bawah.

Berusaha menahan amarahnya, Kibum mengepalkan tangan dan menjawab sabar. "Sudah kubilang, aku ini Kim Kibum. Aku salah satu mahasiswi disini, dulu. Dan aku perlu bantuanmu untuk –"

Junsu menggeleng sambil menyeringai aneh. Ia masih sulit menerima semua ini. Omong kosong. "Kau… mustahil sekali! Kau sudah mati berpuluh tahun yang lalu!" tudingnya.

Rahang Kibum mengeras. "Ya, aku memang sudah mati. SEBELAS TAHUN LALU, bukan berpuluh tahun yang lalu! Aku sahabat kakakmu, kau tahu? Dan aku betul-betul butuh bantuanmu, tolong…"

**BRUK!**

**BRAK!**

Siwon dan Junsu melongo ketika beberapa buku tebal dari rak buku di kiri-kanan mereka jatuh tiba-tiba. Suaranya cukup keras dan menggema hingga ke sudut. Untung saja sekarang sedang jam makan siang, sehingga sedikit orang yang mendengarnya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Apa aku harus menunjukkan wajah asliku yang sekarang?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Siwon berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Sebentar, sebentar, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kibum, oke?" cegah Siwon. Yang benar saja! Menunjukkan wajah asli Kibum? Siwon saja mau pingsan!

"Kenapa tidak?! Kalau itu bisa membuatnya percaya?!" balas Kibum sengit. Ia sudah sangat frustasi dengan sikap Junsu yang terus-menerus menolak untuk percaya.

"Kau mau membuatnya mati kena serangan jantung?!" ujar Siwon telak. Kibum terdiam, namun matanya tetap menatap Junsu dengan tatapan menusuk –membuat yang ditatap diam-diam merinding. Siwon menghela nafas. Kibum memang mengerikan kalau sudah marah. Kalau pertengkaran ini dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa seluruh gedung perpustakaan ini runtuh karena rak-rak buku yang jatuh seperti kartu domino.

Junsu berdeham, mencoba mengolah informasi yang sedari tadi ia dapat. "Kalau begitu… ehm, siapa nama kakakku?"

"Kim Junho. Nama lainnya Zuno. Apa aku benar?" jawab Kibum tegas.

Hati Junsu mencelos. Tidak ada yang tahu nama lain sang _hyung _kecuali sahabat-sahabat dekatnya di Korea. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya Zuno saat kuliah disini. Kalau begitu, bisa disimpulkan kalau Kibum dulu _memang _dekat dengan kakaknya.

Dan… seharusnya Kibum juga tahu rahasia kecil lain mengenai dirinya, dengan asumsi ia betul-betul berteman akrab dengan Junho. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kibum, Junsu kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu, siapa namaku?"

"Kau Kim Junsu. Nama lainmu Xiah atau Xia. Betul?" Kali ini nada suara Kibum melunak.

Junsu tertawa tidak percaya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya di Korea untuk mengikuti jejak sang _hyung _disini, dan… entah kapan ia pernah mendengar lagi seseorang memanggil nama lainnya.

Kim Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Kibum diam, menunggu reaksi Junsu selanjutnya.

Junsu mendesah. "Kalau begitu, Kim Kibum-_noona_… Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

.

.

.

**A/N : Aloha aloha aloha, saya kembali, hehe ^^**

**Ini agak random sedikit ya, emang sih, Zuno saudara kembar Junsu, tapi demi keperluan jalannya cerita, terpaksa Hyo jadikan Zuno JAUH lebih tua dari abang Junsu. Ehehe, maaf ya bang Junho /sungkem/**

**Oke, sekian curhatan Hyo (?) Review tak bales di chap depan ya, soalnya masih ada tugas laporan praktikum menunggu untuk dikerjakan ^^/**

**Adios, ciao ~ ^^/**

**Yang sudah datang tinggalkan jejak ya!**


End file.
